


Tip of his Tongue

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo was right. Chanyeol wouldn't have it any other way.





	Tip of his Tongue

Chanyeol let himself fall back onto the bed, hoodie rising up past his belly button. Kyungsoo had warned him this would happen, but Chanyeol had stubbornly insisted he’d be fine without his boyfriend for nearly three weeks. It was now day three and Chanyeol was already holding up the white flag of defeat after digging through the laundry for one of Kyungsoo’s shirts. He brought it up to his nose, letting the smell of his boyfriend’s cologne soothe him. His eyes may have prickled briefly, but it was his allergies. Definitely. Most assuredly.

Still, he had admitted his failure to Kyungsoo earlier, hoping that maybe the younger man could console him in some way. The educator’s summit was well under way by now, so he didn’t know when his boyfriend would get back to him, but Chanyeol hoped it would be soon. Maybe if he played his cards right, the other man would sing him to sleep. Last night he’d tossed and turned so much that Toben had huffed and moved to sleep on the floor.

A little jingle from his phone had him flopping onto his stomach as he scrambled across the bed for it.

_I told you._

Chanyeol could almost see the inward pull of the other man’s brows if he imagined hard enough. His pining was becoming borderline painful.

_Can you call me? Pretty Please? You were right and I was wrong wrong wrong._

He must have really seemed desperate, because rather than get a snarky remark, the phone immediately rang. Chanyeol turned to lie on his back again, bringing his phone to his ear. “Go ahead, I’m ready for it.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, low and with only a little phone static muffling the sound. “I said all I needed to. I told you that it wouldn’t be so easy.”

“And here you are, all stoic and perfectly fine.” Chanyeol wriggled further into the pillows, using his toes to pull his socks off.

“I never said that either. I just don’t really want to whine at all my colleagues the whole trip. And besides, you’re just a call away.” Chanyeol was sure that the younger man was sitting on his bed as they spoke, tv volume low with some foreign film on. He could even picture what he was wearing, not that Kyungsoo’s wardrobe housed a lot of surprises.

Sighing, he kicked the final sock to the floor. “I don’t know what we could talk about.”

“Then we are doomed. I’m no linguist or poet.” Kyungsoo seemed bemused on the other end of the line. Chanyeol wished he could kiss the playful smirk off of his mouth.

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol huffed with his mouth nearly pressed to the receiver, just to be extra irritating. “So phone sex is out, huh?”

Silence answered him. Chanyeol let his eyes open wide after a moment. “You can’t be serious, Soo.”

“I didn’t say anything, but it is an…interesting proposition.” Kyungsoo sounded pensive. Chanyeol’s arousal, low and simmering since his shower earlier, started to tendril up higher.

He brought the free hand not on his phone to his belly, resting it just above the waistline of his boxers. “I wonder if you’d be more eloquent.

“I don’t need to be eloquent to get you off, Yeol.” Kyungsoo’s voice was a breath lower, rougher. His tone was like a yank to Chanyeol’s chin; _pay attention to me_.

Suddenly his longing for Kyungsoo wasn’t nearly as innocent. “To challenge you or not to…sometimes it motivates you and other days you just dig your heels in and buck it.”

Kyungsoo didn’t seem discouraged. “Last chance to back out.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Chanyeol let his pinky drift beneath the waistband of his boxers now, just teasing.

“Yes, you are. Under the bed. I want you to get out the toybox for me.” Kyungsoo’s tone still was low, but otherwise was placid. Chanyeol felt compelled to listen.

Chanyeol was somehow able to manage the phone and crawling down to tug the box out at the same time. “I just took a shower and you’re going to get me all dirty again?”

“Stop complaining or I’ll change my mind. Maybe if this goes well we could try using a webcam next time.”

Swallowing, Chanyeol had to halt his reply just to keep himself from moaning. He and Kyungsoo always took turns topping, but whenever he did bottom, Kyungsoo always left him a mess. Even now, with just his voice, the younger man was wrecking him.

“Too much?” Apparently Kyungsoo took his silence as concerning. “Should we have a safe word?”

Chanyeol shook his head, even if his boyfriend couldn’t see. “No, no. I…shit, you have no idea what you do to me, Soo.”

“Just in case,” Kyungsoo trailed off, ever cautious and prepared. “Red and yellow seem easy enough. Got it?”

“Yes, master,” Chanyeol teased. 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and Chanyeol imagined the displeased scrunch of his face. “I prefer sir, but if that’s the flavor of the evening.”

Back up on the bed, box by his side, Chanyeol moved back onto his back again. “I got the box, sir.”

“Clever baby. Leave that stupid hoodie-yes I know you are wearing it-on and take your boxers off. Nothing in the way.”

Chanyeol bit his lip, he’d caved enough admitting he was lonely, he couldn’t just also divulge how turned on he was already. Still, he listened, wriggling out of his boxers. “This feels…I mean usually if I get off without you it’s just jackin’ off in the shower.”

“Once you have something in you, you’ll feel better.” Kyungsoo’s voice still seemed unbothered and level. “Take out the purple one and suck on it. I want to hear you moan around it, those slick noises as you push it in deeper.”

Finally, Chanyeol caved, moaning freely. Kyungsoo wasn’t a wordy lover, in general, and his blunt, vivid descriptions were leaving him heady and weak already. He reached over into the box, tempted briefly to snark a comment back, but he was greedy for praise.

Settled back into the pillows, he tried not to think about how he looked as he slid the toy into his mouth. He closed his eyes, instead trying to focus on his boyfriend’s steady breathing. With enough persistence, maybe he could trick his head into forgetting he wasn’t here beside him. He let the strange blowjob be a little messy, extra noisy with his wet, full moans around the fake cock.

 It was longer than Kyungsoo, a little thinner, and the taste of plastic wasn’t appealing at all, but the moment he heard Kyungsoo moan briefly in response to his lazy sucking, Chanyeol suddenly didn’t feel so uncomfortable with a purple toy in his mouth.

“Can you-” Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Can you prep yourself at the same time? Get the phone angled so you can hear me?

Chanyeol pulled the dildo out to respond. He hadn’t let it go in deep, so his voice didn’t sound as ragged as it did when Kyungsoo fucked his mouth. “I can try, sir.”

“Good boy.” Chanyeol’s tummy leapt with a pleased warmth at the praise. “Get yourself nice and wet for my cock.”

The possessive use of “my” wasn’t missed on him. Maybe Kyungsoo really did miss him too. Carefully he let toy rest on his hoodie, staining the purple fabric dark with spit as he reached over for the lube, slicking his fingers and letting some drizzle down onto his entrance. With a shudder at the cool lubrication, he started to trace around the rim with his right hand, the left moving the fake cock back into his mouth.

He groaned around the plastic length as he slid a finger in, hoping he had the phone angled just right. After a moment, he heard another groan, this time from the phone. Hopefully that meant that Kyungsoo could hear his breathing, the thick sounds he made around the toy.

“Fuck, Yeol. You’re so…pliant. You’ve got the best fingers for this…get them in deep. Get yourself ready for my cock because I’m going to make you beg for it.” Kyungsoo sounded as wrecked as Chanyeol felt.

Whining softly, Chanyeol slid another finger into himself, barely even attempting to do more than mouth around the dildo now. Between his own slick sounds, he caught a more muffled, but similar sound from the phone. He could imagine Kyungsoo leaned back against the headboard, cock out of his boxers as he stroked it.

He didn’t need more than two fingers for the dildo and at this point his own cock was leaking against his belly with desperation. Chanyeol let to the toy slip from his mouth. “Kyungsoo, baby…Soo, sir, please…please, I need…”

“You have to say it. You have to beg me.” Another groan, this time Chanyeol was sure it was just meant to propel him into groveling.

It worked. Chanyeol took his fingers out of himself, toes curling as he resisted sliding them right back in. With shaking hands, took the dildo from his chest and and pressed it at his entrance, still waiting to push it inside until Kyungsoo gave him permission. “Fuck me, Soo. Please, I need your cock. I need it, I need it.”

“Put me in you.” Kyungsoo’s voice was rough and if Chanyeol didn’t think too hard, he could pretend it was a whisper right beside him.

The plastic was warm from his mouth, even after a moment of sitting on his chest and Chanyeol groaned uninhibited as he slid it in deep. His free hand gripped at the comforter, but he didn’t touch his cock yet, afraid now of coming too soon, of disobeying.

The other man moaned low and musical on the other end of the phone. “You’re so fucking tight for me. I’m going to be relentless, not even give you a chance to catch your breath.”

Chanyeol took the hint and slammed it inside himself, pumping it in a brutal rhythm, hearing the accompanying slick sounds from the phone pressed close to his ear. He was unabashed and loud, wanting Kyungsoo to have no doubts what he was doing to him, even if he was miles away.

“I’m-” Chanyeol’s eyes stung, stomach taunt as his orgasm drew closer. “Please, Soo, I need to come.”

Kyungsoo was ready, barely letting him finish speaking before he spoke again. “Don’t you dare fucking touch yourself. You’ll come with just my cock. Fucking, yes. Just…almost there. I’m gonna fill you till you leak out, Yeol.”

The wail Chanyeol let out was louder than even he would have liked, body arching up and tightening around the toy inside him as he shot his load against his own stomach and hoodie, nearly up to his chin. For a brief moment, still spiraling from orgasm and bliss, he swore he felt like Kyungsoo was there as he heard the man cry out his name.

For a few long moments, they only shared their heavy breathing. Chanyeol felt gross and sticky but certainly not like he was going to be moving anytime soon.

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo broke the silence. “So, I guess you can check that off your kink list, hmm?”

A laugh bubbled out of him as he let the toy slip out, soiling the blankets further. “Only if we can do that again sometime? God, you’re so hot when you’re bossy.”

“Does that mean you always walk around hard, Yeol? When am I not bossing you around?” Kyungsoo sounded bemused again. Chanyeol could hear shuffling and assumed he was cleaning himself up. That was the one lead weight at the end of his orgasmic rush. No one was here to help clean up the bedroom now.

 “I wish you were here so I didn’t have to remake the bed all by myself. I made a bit of a mess. And this hoodie is ruined till laundry day.” Chanyeol looked down, finding it a little amusing that the word “sexual” on the shirt was covered in his come.

Kyungsoo was always soft with him, softer than he’d ever admit to anyone. Even with phone static and an orgasm between them, Chanyeol could still imagine the fondness in the younger man’s expression. “I’m sorry. I’ll give you one cheat day. Just throw it all in the laundry and sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“You’re letting me slack on cleaning? Oh you do spoil me.” Chanyeol grinned. “Can I ask for one more favor?”

This time, Kyungsoo didn’t even let him ask. “I’ll sing you to sleep once you get settled. Don’t ever say I don’t love you, asshole. I’m going to be a zombie tomorrow as it is.”

“Love you too, baby.” Chanyeol sat up to tidy his mess, eager to hear his boyfriend’s voice lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Chanyeol is wearing the sexual fantasies hoodie he's sported a few times. I also adore ChanSoo banter, man. They both have perfect voices for this prompt, so I had a hard time deciding what to do with them...so in the end I decided they both will get to enjoy their sexy voices, although we're only seeing Yeol's side.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
